The Protector Cloaked In Darkness
by leyu02o.O wait leviathan02 too
Summary: Jason has lived his undead life with only his mother to comfort him, but soon even she leaves...what will he do to fight off the loneliness that threatens to consume him? Jason/OC Rated M just to be safe.  on hold right now
1. Behind The Mask

this is just a random story I came up with while riding the bus home one day :/ first attempt at writing a friday the 13th story but I have seen all the movies (1-8) Jason goes to hell and Jason x All I have left to see is the Freddy Vs Jason movies...so yes I understand that Jason doesn't talk...and he won't not in my story at least...you'll see once I write more :/ Please...**PLEASE read and review!**

* * *

A dark figure loomed on the edge of the tree line. The large lake was sparkling in the light of the full moon. Large hands gripped the handle of a glittering machete. An old worn white hockey mask shown through the darkness. The figures' heavy breathing and the soft sound of small waves were all that broke the quiet. Just as quietly as the figure had appeared it was gone, hidden deep in the dark shadows. The unknown figure moved towards the dark buildings lining the shimmering lake. A soft wind blew through the trees making them sway softly. The figure nodded knowing he had done his job well.

This silent being was the deadly protector of this serene heaven. He was Jason Voorhees, Protector of Crystal Lake. The abandoned camp that lined the lakeshore was his now.

Humans had long since abandoned any hope of removing the inhuman protector. They had given up any hope of re-opening the camp which lay deserted and decaying on the lake banks.

No sane or those who knew the stories ever stepped foot on Jason's land. Those who did step on his land didn't live long enough to prove their stories true. They would all die for stepping foot on his land.

The land had become his the moment he took his last living breath on it. This place was his lonely haven and his alone.

The rumors from the town's people weren't true…at least not anymore. Yes his mother had once been killed here. Yes she had also once been fused within his mind, but that had long since passed.

It had been months since his mother last told him to do anything. He felt abandoned and lonely as he wandered the quiet camp.

Even with his mother gone he continued to kill, to protect the land he claimed as his.

Hours passed, slowly the sky started to shade into beautiful hues of red and orange. Another day alone had come, bringing with it the consuming feeling of loneliness.

The silent masked killer made his way back to his home. This was the house he had lived in before his death. It was the only home he knew. This knowledge still didn't stop him from wondering what kind of places lay outside of the camp and small town.

His heavy foot steps carried him farther and farther into the thick forest surrounding the lake. The trees started to thin into a small clearing. A small cabin covered in moss and slowly falling apart came into sight. The door stood out against the dark dirty decaying house. The porch had a large worn rocking chair in the corner. The stairs were rotting and creaked with even the smallest of weight.

Jason made his way towards the beaten, dieing house. Carefully he took the rotting steps to the front door. He paused to look at the peeling red paint that covered the old wood. Memories from when he was alive rushed through his mind.

His mother's sweet smile as he opened the door after a long day of playing played in his mind. With a small hidden smile he pushed open the door and entered his home.

He walked forward and turned to the living room. An old couch sat waiting for someone to toss it. Its cushions were worn and ripped in many places. It was covered with stains in random places. Sitting on a small wooden table next to it was a small lamp covered in dust. A table with an old T.V sat staring at the couch. The room was lined with pictures, both drawn and taken with an old camera.

Jason's eyes wandered the room slowly taking in all the details. His eyes stopped on a picture of his mother and younger self. He walked over to it and carefully brushed his fingers against the smooth glass. How he missed his mother. She had been the only one he had talked to for most of his life. Others would just torment him for his deformed face, making it very hard to make friends.

Pulling his hand back, he reached up hooking his fingers under the mask on his face. Slowly he removed it, untangling it from his short messy black hair. He stared at the photo, unhindered by the mask. With one last smile he turned to leave the living room and head up stairs.

He moved from the top of the stairs down the hall. Silently he passed a bathroom, unused guest room and a small family room that was right outside his room. He stopped at the last room on his left and slowly pushed open the door.

The room wasn't very big; the little furnishing it had made it seem larger than it really was. Upon entering the room you could tell it was recently used. To the left of the door, his childhood toy box sat open with a few toys lying next to it. Deciding not to clean them up till later he made his way over to the single bed that lay under the window.

Jason rarely slept but that didn't stop him from relaxing in his room. He would sometimes play with his childhood toys while sitting in bed. He was happy he still had those at least, if not he would have been drove mad long ago.

Smiling he laid his mask down on the pillow of his bed and walked over to his toy box. Carefully picking up the small toys in his large hands he started to clean. He paused when he picked up a small stuffed lion. He softly set the stuffed animal aside and finished the task of cleaning his toys.

He made his way back to the bed, stuffed lion in hand and lay down. With one last deep breath he shut his eyes, drifting off into the realm of sleep with his lion tucked in his arms.


	2. The Odd One Out

well I said that I would try to make this chapter longer :3 and well I did! yay! man I feel so good about this chapter...I wrote the whole thing today! I do hope that you like it! **Please...Please read and review!**

A big thanks to

RKF22

Romanticized Missile Fire

who were the only reviewers on the first chapter :3 thank you so much!

* * *

The sun was just coming up from behind the mountains as two cars pulled up to the entrance of camp Crystal Lake. One, a blue van was filled with teens and the other a black car with only three teens filling its seats.

The teens had come once again to camp Crystal Lake, never to be heard from again. Every year, around summer there would be hordes of hormone induced teens that would camp out on Jason's land.

The cars stopped at the entrance of the camp letting the teens file out of them loudly laughing and talking. They started unpacking the cars and made their way over to the abandoned cabins.

Jason watched the ignorant teens from his hidden spot in the shadows of the trees. He rolled his eyes as he watched them all pair up and start drinking their vile alcohol. They had made a circle for themselves with logs for their seats. A small fire pit placed in the middle of the circle, had been dug out and circled with rocks for later in the day. As he watched the bad girls fawn over the boys with a hidden scowl, the sound of a slamming car door made him turn back to their cars.

He hadn't realized that one teen was still sitting in the black car off to his right. The teen slowly started to march up the path that led past him to the others.

Taking a closer look at the teen, which he could tell was female, he noted that she acted and looked very different than the others.

Her clothes were very odd to him; he had never seen any of the teens wear something like them. She had chains and suspenders that jingled whenever she moved that hung from the sides and back of her pants. The pants that she wore were a faded black pair of jeans that seemed too baggy for her small frame. The pants almost completely covered the steel toed boots that she wore.

He noticed that she wore a long black jacket that reached her knees. The jacket he assumed, had to be long to keep her warm, since the short shirt she had on couldn't considering it only reached her stomach. Her face was slightly chubby and baby like but held an angler shape on the cheeks, chin and nose. He was very interested in her hair, which was a beautiful shade of cinnamon brown streaked with dark crimson and tipped with golden blonde. Her hair was pulled up into a strange messy half bun that let her longer bangs frame her face while keeping the rest of her hair out of the way.

The earrings she wore were beautiful silver crescent moons that hung on black chains. She had a silver cuff on the upper part of her left ear which confused Jason even more but still complimented her look nicely. The last thing he looked at were her eyes, which at that moment were filled with anger and annoyance. The crystal blue color which he assumed they naturally were, had darkened to a dark sky blue that shone dangerously in the early morning light. He also noted that she had strange tattoos that made her eyes stick out more against her mildly tan skin. The tattoos were black and in an odd curved design that started hidden at her hair line and ended right before the corner of her eyes.

His study of the odd girl was cut short when he realized that she had stopped her march to join the others. **She had spotted him!** Annoyed with not noticing her spotting him, he prepared to cut her down before she could alert the others whom had moved to swim in the lake.

His hand that held the old machete tightened its grip on the handle, readying for a scream to escape the girl. Jason was horribly shocked when the girl just smiled and waved at him before continuing her trek over to the bad teens in the lake. Staying still he watched her take a seat on the dock and open the pad of paper she had in her hand since exiting the car. She pulled out a pencil and eraser and started to draw on the first blank sheet she found.

He knew that he should just go back to his home and wait for night to fall, but this girl, she was just too different from those he usually found on his land. With careful, practiced steps he moved through the woods, making his way closer to her spot on the edge of the dock. He stayed hidden in the shadows of the trees behind her and the dock.

He watched her sketch the upper body of what appeared to be a man quietly for a few minutes. She carefully started to add in details to the body, slowly making her way up the figure up to the face which was still only the outline of a head. She paused and looked up across the lake as if in a daze, letting her arm stretch out from its bent position.

The other teens were playing in the shallows of the lake's shore, all of them naked and making a racket with all the noise they were producing. Jason took this chance to take count of how many of them had wandered onto his land this time. He counted five girls all flaunting their curved bodies at the five boys that were currently trying to dunk them under the water.

Growing more disgusted by the second he decided to study the strange girl once more. Upon looking back at her he noticed that she had finished with most of the details on the face and was working on hair. He was shocked to see that the face of the male was covered in a mask just like his own and the hair that was being drawn looked very similar to his own.

After a few more minutes the girl smiled and signed the picture that she had spent the past hour drawing. He was surprised and confused as he realized the girl had just drawn him from memory after just glancing at him. She set down her pad of paper and pencil next to her on the dock and slowly stretched. With a sigh she picked up her things and stood to move off the dock. She made her way over to where he had seen the others place the containers that if he remembered right from other teens, held their food.

Realizing that it must have been mid day by now, he tore his eyes off the interesting girl and made his way through the forest back to his home.

Maybe she was one of the rare good people that weren't meant to be killed. He would have to wait and see, but first he needed to plan on how he was going to kill each of the bad teens that had trespassed on his land.

* * *

well I have some kind of idea of where this is going now...not too sure on how I'm going to make this work out but I will be putting a picture of this mysterious girl up on my deviant art soon...don't worry I'll put a link up once I get it...that way you can see the character...I wasn't sure if I was going to use her but I thought why did I make her then? I do hope that this doesn't go too OC on any part but at the moment it has to be so I can tie the story in. Also I need someone to edit this story...not sure how the whole bata thing works cus I've always worked alone but if anyone is willing to help just message me and I'll reply as soon as I can!


	3. The Start Of It All

well sorry for the long wait I have written more :D I hope you all enjoy I wrote half of this awhile ago but I just had writer's block :/ that and I've been sick and writing reports D: so for updates...good luck predicting when the next one will be...though I do hope to finish this story...not sure where I'm going with this still just writing when it comes to me so yeah...expect some mistakes since I have no bata D: on to the story :D

special thanks to:

Lady of the Dark Woods, RKF22, Xxnikkigirl123xX

for the reviews...I hope to have more now :D

BTW I also just saw the newer remake of Friday the 13th, after I wrote this chapter so I didn't take ANY of this from that movie I actually made all of this up in my mind :p so do not compare it to any of the movies please because...it really has nothing to do with them other than the killing and Jason :D

* * *

Jason had made his way back to his house within just a few minutes, leaving him plenty of time for planning. He made his way into the old damaged house and made his way to the kitchen where the entrance to the basement was located. He opened the door that was off to his right and made his way down the creaky old stairs. Without having to shuffle around in the dark he flipped the switch that turned on the dim lights that hung from the ceiling.

Making his way over all the boxes put there for storage he headed for the sharpening tool that was placed in the back left corner of the large room. With skilled practiced fingers he detached his machete and put it up to the sharpening wheel. With the flick of a switch he started the calming task of sharpening his favorite weapon.

The minutes seemed to blow by as he cleaned and sharpened the weapon that had killed hundreds. The wait seemed to be killing him, the wait till he could finally take care of those disgusting teens that had defiled his land. He wanted to be able to take one last look at the odd girl before he had to kill her…because she had most likely fallen victim to the many sins the other teens were partaking in. It was sad that he was going to be forced to kill her; she had a different feel than the others.

Slowly he made his way back towards the camp where he could hear the teens' voices deep into the night. Quietly stomping his way through the woods in the dim light of dusk.

The sun had just been hidden behind the mountain when Jason arrived at the edge of the camp. He made his way over to the cabin closest to the edge of the forest, where he could hide in the shadows till he needed to kill the sinning teens that he could hear in the cabin. Quietly he made his way inside by using the back door. The teens he could tell were in the master bedroom that was right above the living room. He made his way up the stairs that were off to the left of the door and into the hall just outside the door where one of the bad girls was screaming in ecstasy.

With ease he silently made his way into the room, where he crept over to the two teens that were collapsed on the bed. They both were panting, completely nude and covered in sweat as he made his way to the right side of the bed.

He pulled his machete into his hand and slowly as if to draw out the last breaths of their lives, raised it up to impale them together in one swing. The girls' eyes widened at the last moment, she opened her mouth to scream only to have the weapon pierce her lungs. Both of the bodies twitched once, twice then they stilled never to move again.

With a satisfying crunch he broke through both of their spines and removed his weapon. He quietly hid the bodies of his first kill and made his way out of the cabin the same way he came.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Pov change~*~*~*~*~*~*~

This sucked, here she was on the night of her 18th birthday and her 'friends' thought it would be a wonderful idea to go out into the middle of nowhere to party. She hated parties, alcohol, anything physical contact past a hug or kiss and she hated having to have nothing to do while others enjoy themselves. Sure she had friends that enjoyed the small things like her, but they were all off to college at the moment and unable to make it down for a party her way, video games, horror movies, masses of food and lots of random drawing sessions. She missed her friends; these were more people that liked her to be the responsible one to take care of them if anything happened.

She checked her watch for the sixth time in the past twenty minutes, Jenny and Bill had left the little fire pit an hour and a half ago. She rolled her eyes as she watched the other eight teens as they goofed off and drank. She watched as Benny and Liz made gestures over the fire at one another, making her laugh as it got more ridiculous with each passing minute.

Turning to her left she was met with the sight of her friends, Sam and Louis passed out over the log they once were sitting on. She tried to stifle the laughs as she watched Louis partially squish poor Sam as she laid on the ground in the opposite direction. With a shake of her head she turned to her right only to be met with the sight of Krissy and Lisa making out while Ken and Jake watched.

"Wow….guys...um I think I'm going to go turn in before things get…too…heavy" she slowly said while packing up her sketch book, mp3 player and journal. "Yeah yeah yeah whatever…night Miya" Ken muttered as he watched the two girls start getting more passionate in their make-out session.

Miya walked briskly away from the group of typical teens with a scowl spread across her face. She walked off towards the cabins farthest from the ones her 'friends' were staying in and settled on the one closest to the forest. She roughly shoved the door open in a mild rage that had slowly consumed her since leaving Scranton, New Jersey to go to this camp her friends had heard of.

~*~*~*~*~Pov change~*~*~*~*~*~

Looking around the small cabin, she noticed only one bed left in the large room. There was a couch over by the fireplace on the opposite side of the room and another room farther in the cabin. She made her way over to the bed and dropped her duffle bag on it to check if it was strong enough to hold weight. With a smile at how well the wooden frame held through all the years she set off to check out the rest of the cabin. She went to the back room and found it to be a small kitchen with a stove, fridge, pantry and a sink.

She frowned at the kitchen as she took in its dirty appearance, wondering if it was in a workable condition. With a sigh she walked back into the main room to unpack her things and pull out the cleaning supplies, food and cooking appliances she had brought no matter how few there were.

She had known that the camp hadn't been used in a very long time, so planning ahead unlike her friends she packed things you normally wouldn't unless you were moving out. All she had to do was mention to her mom that it was a camp from the 80's and hadn't been used in years and her mom had given her nearly all the cleaning supplies and food in the kitchen.

Miya stepped outside to collect wood for the fireplace and quickly ran back inside to grab her trench coat that she had shed while exploring the cabin. Taking a quick surveillance she found a stack of logs around the back of her cabin and set out on her search to find an ax to chop the wood she would need.

'how the heck did I get pulled into doing this shit on MY birthday….I really am too nice for my own good' miya thought to herself as she walked up the path past the third cabin from hers. She checked behind the cabin and found an ax in pretty good condition, with her search over she quickly grabbed the ax and made her way back to the pile of wood behind her cabin.

She shifted the ax in her hands trying to adjust it so she could hold her flashlight properly. Finally reaching the cabin she was going to call home for the next week she made her way up the porch to see if there was a light she could use while chopping wood. "AH HA!" she grinned and flipped on the switch that was next to the door. With her small area lit she jumped down off the porch and set to work chopping the wood, happy to find that it wasn't rotted out and unusable.

She made three trips back into the cabin with her arms full of the wood she had cut. Finally done chopping wood she decided to rest for a few minutes before lighting the fire so she made her way to the kitchen to check if the stove and sink worked. Her face lightened up when she found that both worked as well as the fridge. So she set to work on cleaning the room so it would be usable.

Three hours later as the night was nearing midnight she finished, made herself food and had found a comfy spot next to the now burning fire with a cup of green tea in her hands.

She had plenty of time to think of what she should really do for her birthday, maybe she could sneak off and go the local town to see if they had an arcade. Shaking her head at that idea since she knew she had no money she decided to make her way over to the bed and try to sleep. Laying down she sighed and cuddled closer into her sleeping bag that was laid out on the bed. She frowned and shifted once more trying to get comfortable so that she could sleep but something was stopping her. Sitting up she looked around the room that was glowing with the soft hues from the flames of the fire. Nothing seemed to be out of place, yet she couldn't seem to feel comfortable enough to sleep.

She couldn't help but feel like something was wrong.

Staying still for a few minutes she listened to the sounds in the night, her friends laughing and making other grotesque sounds, crickets, a frog or two, the fire crack…nothing seemed out of place. Then with a laugh and face palm she leaned down to dig through her bag and found her two old plushie she knew she couldn't sleep without. Laying back down she piled her Pikachu plush and her Frieza plush together in her arms and slowly drifted off to sleep, completely missing the ear piercing scream that echoed from outside.

* * *

Jason had just left the cabin where he had killed two of the teens when he caught sight of the interesting girl sitting around the fire pit with the remainder of the group. Quietly melding into the shadows he crept as close as he could to the group.

The girl was drawing on the pad of paper she had earlier only this time she seemed to be making an oddly dressed man that wore a hood and some kind of glove with a blade in it. Jason noted that the figure was missing a finger where the blade was shooting out. Tilting his head he watched as her hand moved fluidly to shade the picture with quick jerky movements. A soft thump startled him out of his observation forcing him to look at the teens that were sitting off to the left of the girl. Letting a small grin to cross his face hidden under the mask he realized that the girl and boy had fallen off the log and were sleeping in a very odd position.

Turning his attention back to the girl he noticed her packing her things into a large bag with a scowl that mixed with a look of disgust. He followed her sight and found two of the females doing very naughty things as the males watched. He sneered at the scene and looked back at the retreating figure of the girl.

Growling softly he gave the sinning teen's one last glance and made his way to follow the girl. He quickly caught up with her as she entered the last cabin along the road.

With his interest taking over he made his way over to the window that showed almost all of the main room and looked in. The girl was checking the room and seemed to be unpacking items from her bag that seemed like it couldn't possibly fit any more in it.

He watched her as she chopped wood and cleaned the cabin, making it seem like it was being restored.

It was just about midnight when Jason realized that the other teens were just winding down and making their way to the cabins.

Jason looked back at the girl as she lay in her bed and shifted trying to get comfortable. Shaking his head he made his way back toward the fire and the remaining teens.

When he arrived he found that only one boy and girl were left outside. They were in the process of removing one another's clothes and mashing their mouths together to the point that it looked almost painful.

The male straddled the girl and sat up to remove his shirt, giving Jason the perfect chance to throw his machete through his torso. The girl opened her eyes to see the machete burst from his chest spraying blood across her. She seemed to start to hyperventilate and making high pitch squeaks as she watched the body fall off of her. Quickly standing her wide tear filled eyes landed on Jason as he moved forward to pull his weapon out of its sheath made of the flesh of the male. Her eyes widened even more as he removed the weapon and slowly stalked forward raising it to strike her down. She gasped and turned, bolting towards the cabin inhabited by the strange girl. Her breasts were flopping about as she ran down the dark dirt road in only some short ripped shorts. She had just reached the bottom of the stairs to the cabin's porch when a blade shot out of her stomach, throwing her to the ground. She looked up at the dark figure of Jason as he pulled the ax the girl had used to chop wood out of a log and raise it high above his head. The girl gave one last piercing scream as he brought the ax down on her head, silencing her forever.

Jason quietly walked up to the window of the cabin to check if he had woken the girl, confusing himself as to why he would care. He looked in and saw that she was fast asleep and seemed to have been for awhile. Nodding to himself he decided that he would have to wait and see if she would fall to the sins that the other teens partook in during her stay, if not then he would take her to keep him company, if so she was dead where she slept.

Cleaning up his mess from the kills he left the camp and made his way home to clean up and wait to see what the interesting girl would decide.

* * *

well it's kinda longer...it certainly longer in word :D but I still have to work on length but oh well I'll do that when I have a plan on what to do with this :3 well till the next random time I update...please review PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE you'll even be mentioned like the three who did review in this chapter :/ anyways please review!

lol btw those plushies the character has...well that's based on the plushies I have and can't sleep without :D frieza is from Dragon Ball Z and I think everyone knows where Pikachu is from :D (pokemon)

I got my frieza at Sakura Con 2011 this year :D and my pikachu is from 14 years ago :p so they mean so much that I thought I'd honor them in putting them in the story :D


	4. Face To Mask

here it is the long awaited 4th chapter I'm so happy with all of you... thank you for the reviews... the list of reviewers on the last chapter

Xxnikkigirl123xX

little firework

nikjohnson (thanks bud didn't actually believe you'd read it XD)

AnimeGirl1220

RKF22

Velveteen Da Crazy Puppet Lady

DevilToBeLoved

blksnowangel

gothicmarie

WWEkaneanite

and my very long enjoyable reviews from Zerousy

thank you all!

also here is a picture of Jason from my story :D for any who want to see http:/ leviathan02. deviantart. com/#/d3jc70f

without the spaces you'll all figure it out I'm sure :3

* * *

The next day had come with the remaining teens all recovering from a drunken daze. They all sat around the fire with cups of coffee or tea in their hands trying not to puke their organs out. Miya could only laugh as she watched them wince at every beam of light that made its way out of the leaves overhead. She, being the smart one never touched alcohol in her life because she knew the affects it would have on the human body, but that never stopped her from laughing at others' pain though.

She was quietly grinning as she munched on a packet of lunch meat and cheese. They all had slowly woken up around the same time, long after the sun had risen to find that they were all stuck with killer hangovers. Miya being the only one who got sleep was fine and content to sit there and play her DS that she had somehow managed to find in her bag.

The teens all sat around the low fire they had built earlier, wondering where four of their friends had disappeared to. Time passed slowly and eventually the teens seemed to be feeling well enough to go mess around in the lake with the remaining day creeping to the cool evening. They were all splashing around in the shallows as a shadow crept around the edge of the forest surrounding the lake. Miya not wanting to be pestered about how she hadn't swam yet had caved and went back to her cabin to change into her bathing suit, unlike the others who seemed to like to strip and swim naked. She came back with a green fluffy towel and dressed in a black sports bikini tied tightly incase any of the immature teens wanted to try to steal it. She made her way out to the old dock where she had sat the day before and set her towel down near the edge. Looking down in to the semi clear water and dipping one hand into it to check the temperature she confirmed that it was a somewhat chilly spot to swim. She took a step back and bravely dived in to get the shock over with.

All she could see was floating particles, shadows of weeds and some rocks here and there. She paused under the water for a moment to take in the calmness of being submerged in a quiet fluid world. Eventually holding her breath became uncomfortable and she kicked her legs quickly to resurface for a quick breath. When she emerged from the water all she could see was a blur of brown, red and gold from her hair. Taking a breath she dipped her hair back to remove it from her face. She could still hear her friends splashing around so she looked around she found only four of them horsing around in the shallows. With a sigh she knew that the other two most likely snuck off together for activities that she didn't even need to know of. She swam over to the shallows to spend a little time with the remaining four.

They played around in the water till evening started to fall, then moved over to the fire pit to start the fire once more to cook some food and smores. They all relaxed around the fire as the sun started to set. "Hey where's Bill and Jenny, I haven't seen them all day…" Krissy asked out of nowhere to break the silence. "They probably stayed in one of the cabins for the whole day playing like they're bunnies" Ken laughed and stuffed his face with another smore. Miya grimaced at the crude humor that Ken tried to pull off; there was nothing funny about it.

She looked around to see which of her friends were left hanging around the fire with her. Jake and Liz had run off while they all were playing in the water, which left Ken, Benny, Krissy and Lisa. She found it odd that Sam hadn't come back yet, normally she was up at the break of dawn hangover or not. "Hey guys why don't we go check on everyone…I'm kind of worried about them…I mean they haven't been seen in a full day…what if something happened to them?" Miya said as she went to stand. "Nah they're okay…most likely they were here while we were out play'n in the water I'm sure they all went back to sleep…or do other things…" Lisa laughed and took another large drink from her beer that was half way empty in her hand.

With a shake of her head Miya stood and went off to check all the cabins for their missing friends. She felt it was her duty to make sure they were okay, if the rumors about the camp were true then, she would never see them again. "Wait how is that bad? They're immature idiots that drink do drugs and other bad stuff…unghh why am I so motherly I swear, it'll be the downfall of me!" miya groaned and turned on her flash light that she had been carrying around the whole evening.

She slowly made her way down the old dirt road that led to all the cabins, making sure she was ready in case anything decided to attack her. She was glad that her older brother had taught her martial arts from a young age. They had a relationship that was unusual for siblings, they actually got along.

Miya was pulled from her memories by a quiet rustle in the leaves of the trees lining the road. Her heart rate jumped and she could feel eyes on her making her steps quicken as she neared the first cabin. There were eyes following her she just knew, but from where she couldn't pin.

She was nervous after hearing Liz's scream echo on the lake earlier, she knew that they were dead. That's not what worried her, what worried her was how was she going to get away from the camp alive!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Pov change~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Jason had stared his day later than usual, the day had been almost half gone when he woke up to the sounds of the teens playing in the lake. He made his way out of his house and down to the surrounding forest to find the teens most naked and playing the water. All but the girl, were picking each other up and throwing into deeper parts, the girl was nowhere to be seen. 'She must still be asleep…or staying away from these people.' Jason rationalized and made his way back towards her cabin to make sure she'd stay out of his way.

Walking down the paths he had made he found his way to the last cabin on the dirt road and silently made his way up to the window he had looked in earlier. There she was searching through her bag for something. Something was different about her today though. He scanned the room quickly but found nothing wrong, and then he noticed what she was wearing or not. She was stripped down to her bra and underwear and digging through her bag for something to wear he guessed.

Jason backpedaled at that making his hidden eyes widen under his mask, but he couldn't find the will to pull away from the window. Some kind of force was keeping him right where he was and forcing him to watch as she shed her bra and put on, what he guessed was another one. His eyes followed the curve of her hips as her hands moved down her body to pull off her underwear. That was when he forced himself away from the window and almost fell back into the shadows.

There was an odd feeling bubbling up in the pit of his stomach but he couldn't figure out what it was. He had a strange pleasure from seeing this one girl every time he laid eyes on her but that couldn't mean anything could it?

He heard the front door to the cabin slam shut and quickly made his way to the front side to see where she was heading. There she was in only a black bra thing and black underwear this confused him. He followed her as well as he could from the shadows in the forest. She had walked out onto the dock and that's when it hit him, she was going swimming in HIS Lake. Anger bubbled up inside him and he quickly looked for something to take it out on. His eyes landed on two of the teens leaving the others and made his way towards them. They followed a path into the forest laughing and brushing up against one another. They were going to go do those things that he DID NOT like, no they could be bad and sin all they wanted somewhere else just NOT on his land.

They stopped at a quiet little clearing and laid down the towels they had brought with them so they could sit on them. As soon as they both made a move towards the other Jason had his machete pulled out and was making his way over to them, planning on cutting both their heads off in one go. Things didn't go as planned; the girl saw his moving figure and screamed loud which was sure to alert the others who were still in the lake. With one good swig he sliced cleanly through her throat cutting off the piercing sound and showering the boy in her blood. "s-shit!" was all he got out before Jason pushed his machete through his chest making the boy choke on his own blood. The bodies slumped over making their blood pool on the once clean towels. With his mood quickly killed (literally) he made his way back to the lake to see what kind of damage that girls' scream had done for his hunt.

When he arrived the others were nowhere to be seen and the fire was slowly dieing as the day was pulling to and end and the sun was setting. He knew that they had heard that scream and now he was going to have to stop them from leaving. 'Great' was all the thought as he slowly checked all the windows of the cabins. Walking the trails he soon saw the odd girl walking down the dirt road with her flashlight checking all of the shadows it could. 'great she's going to be looking for the others…can't have that…' as that thought ended a bright light shinned on him making him close his eyes.

"oh…you're t-that dude from earlier…um…do you know where my friends are?" she asked innocently in a voice that oddly reminded him of his mothers' calming voice. He took note of her slowly backing away from her and remembered that he still had his machete drawn. Shaking his head to answer her question he quickly put his machete back in it's holder and turned to leave her alone, she still hadn't fallen to the sins the others' were doing so there was no need to kill her.

"Wait…are you the one, the one from all the stories?" she asked taking a step closer to where he still stood. Surprise washed over him making him turn towards her quickly. "Wait…I didn't mean to um assume but are you Jason Voorhees?" she asked slowly standing her ground after the one step she had taken towards him. His eyes looked at her through the mask searching for any ill intent but finding none he slowly nodded wondering what her reaction would be.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Pov change~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Her face went blank and her body became ridged as she watched his head bob in a short nod to answer her question. The knowledge that all the stories they had heard before coming here were true making her freeze in her place. "oh…well…hello there then Jason…" was all she said before bolting down the dirt road and slamming the door to her cabin.

* * *

Well guys most of this was written when I was trapped on a plane for an hour :p also when I was studying for my finals D: which are over and I'm in vacation so I should be able to write more…if I'm not too tired from working on my dad's farm :/ I actually had a better author's note written out that was heart felt…and then my computer died and it decide not to do a system resume so~ I lost all that and don't have the energy to write another one. Just so you know a lot of these next chapters will be quicker I hope because I was writing the past three in a notebook so I could take them to school to work on but I never finished them in the notebook. I ended up sending them via email and well it wasn't easy to find time to work on them at school. I'm not even sure if anyone is reading this but if anyone is….Please please please review :D thanks.


	5. Communicating With The Different

So guys I'm not all that sure of how this chapter will turn out because I haven't slept in a few days….so if there are errors please point them out :3 also I have to say….coming up with mass murder is hard….I had a notebook sitting next to me with who was dead and how they died and who was alive. Then I had a list of ways to kill under those…needless to say it was awkward when my science teacher walked by (he likes to look at my drawings that I do in class) and does a twice over XD yeah…maybe not the smartest idea to talk about mass murder in class :3 also…never did come up with a way to murder off 4 people at once, that seemed…too sudden (is not even close to what I'm going for :3) so I will let you all read this and find out how I worked in my nice explicit deaths. (actually is trying to come up with them as I write this)

Shout outs to my wonderful reviewers I love you all~ (is making a short lil shout out and reply to reviews since I can't remember what I said to you guys O.o)

**SawZelda**: you persons (don't know if you are a girl or guy) are amazing :D I'm glad you like miya…I wanted to make her more than your average female character…I hope that I succeeded…

**Forgetmenotflowers**: I love your review so much :3 I hope that you are still with me~ continue with the long reviews w

**Seasammy13**: why would I write a story if Jason didn't deserve someone ;D

**Jcvampirebat**: longer review pleasse~ I do love that you reviewed though :D it's just hard to come up with a reply that's short :/

**Xxnikkigirl123xX**: my dear you are awesome to stick with me :3 I love you~

**Devil's Favorite Daughter**: yes I like how I portrayed Jason, I wanted him to be more than a killer…because if he was real he would be wanting love too…they usually do :D

**RKF22**: don't know if you are a boy or girl but I love you none the less :D

**Velveteen Da Crazy Poppet Lady**: thanks ;3 but I love cheese :D (hur hur hur I'm so funny XD )

**Zerousy**: I love your name btw and thank you sooo much for staying with me w actually I use your name all the time now XD

**DevilToBeLoved**: okay the missing ' in the can't is bothering me XD lol thanks I actually suck at comedy so I'm actually pretty proud of this story :D

**Sashi Hitori**: you are amazing… plain and simple…your reviews were really personal and I loved them…I hope that you stick with me! 3

End shout outs…D: it's so short….please people who are just adding this to favorites and alerts (YOU KNOW WHO YOU ARE I GET THE EMAILS!) Please just review…even if it's just a short "oh I love this story please update soon" type deal…please D:

Thanks guys for helping me reach 34 reviews :D I love you all! And I hope someday to reach over 100 so keep up the good reviews and reading :D

THIS CHAPTER IS POSSIBLE THANKS TO SASHI HITORI my wonderful Beta reader!( this has taken up one page on word now officially XD )

* * *

Miya wasn't sure what made her run to the cabin, if Jason really wanted to get in…he could! She was confused though, the whole time that she was…talking to him he wasn't trying to attack her. She gripped her knees tighter as her thoughts went back to her idiot friends that were still outside somewhere.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Pov change~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Jason stared after the girl for a few seconds wondering just what he did to make her run. He hadn't attacked her and he had put his weapon away while trying to NOT scare her away. With a shake of his head he slowly followed her trail of frantic foot steps back to the cabin she was staying in and peaked in the window he had looked through earlier. The cabin was dark as he looked in to find the interesting girl. With hawk-like eyes he scanned the interior of the cabin and found her small form curled into a ball hiding behind her bag and bed. She was shaking her head at something and seemed to be shivering as she curled in on herself even more.

He figured that he could leave her where she was, she would be safer there than if she went to try and save the other teens from his wrath. Silently turning and walking away he noted that he had yet to even come up with a plan to take out the other four teens. He made his way back over towards the fire pit that was in the middle of the camp. He figured that they would have all gone off in pairs, off to do the unspeakable on his land.

Making his way through the shadows of the camp he quickly put together a plan and traps for the remaining four sinners. By the time he was finished with putting together his traps it was nearing 2 in the morning. He knew that the teens would not be coming out to trip his traps so he made his way back to the cabin that the girl inhabited. He quietly crept up to the door and pushed it open, exposing the cabin's interior in the dull moon light. He could hear shuffling happening in the dimly lit room and followed it.

When he found the girl she was pulling out all her clothes from the large bag that she had brought and seemed to be looking for something. From what he could make out of her quiet mutterings was "I hate having to be the hero all the time I just hate it". He could tell that she had yet to notice him as he stood only feet from behind her franticly moving form. A soft snort of air escaped him as he held back his grin seemed to alert her to his presence in the room. Slowly as if she was forcing her body to turn in his direction, she moved to face him. He watched as her eyes grew large and her breathing had suddenly stopped as a shiver ran up her body from the sight of him so close.

"J-Jason…um…H-hello there!" she gasped out sounding like she was out of breath. He had to admit he was a little shocked that she didn't scream and run from him; even if he hadn't done anything to scare her…his reputation usually was enough to have people soiling themselves on the spot. He decided to give her a quick nod to acknowledge her greeting she had so kindly given to him. Seconds ticked by and nothing seemed to move, it was as if time has been paused and this moment would last forever. Then the girl suddenly flinched away as if she had just realized that there were only two feet separating them. With their moment suddenly un-paused from the flinch Jason realized what the items she was getting out of her bag really were. From where he stood there was a 6in. knife that was resting on the pillow of her sleeping bag as well as two small handguns that seemed to be well used but still in beautiful condition. Rage filled him as he took in the items he saw, he could only guess that they were meant to be used on him. With a hard glare he thrust his hand out making the girl flinch once more as he pointed accusingly at the weapons.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~Pov Change~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Miya was terrified, she knew that he hadn't given her a reason to use the weapons that she had brought against him but he was still trying to kill them off one by one. As soon as his hand had shot out to point accusingly at the guns on her bed she froze. What if he attacked and killed her now because she was planning to "Kill" him! She didn't know how to respond so she blurted out the first thing that came to mind; "I was going hunting!" Everything went silent, five minutes passed and he had still done nothing to her but stare. Suddenly a quiet huffing noise started coming from behind his mask and his body started to quake. She couldn't believe it, he was laughing!

She didn't know what was worse, being laughed at by an undead murderer or being laughed at by said murderer for stating that she was going hunting. She felt a rage slowly build in her body that threatened to burst as the man in the mask quaked and shivered from silent chuckles. Finally the anger burst forth forcing Jason's laughing fit to a stop. "Yes! Hunting! I prefer some nice fresh meat to the small amount of food that those idiots who I call my friends brought!" Miya blurted out, her voice gaining strength with each word. She glared at the figure as he righted himself to his full height and stared blankly at her. 'Great job Mi, now he really will kill you!' she screamed in her mind, her anger fading into a deep unease.

Their eyes met in a fierce glare, each unwilling to give and claim defeat. Finally, after a few minutes went by Jason blinked and tilted his head off to the side giving off a curious stare. "…what? You gonna kill me or not!" Miya huffed breaking her stiff stance to run a hand through her multi-colored hair. She expected to feel a sharp blade run through her at any moment now that the question was finally out in the air. It was a huge shock when finally the man shook his head from side to side to indicate that no; he was indeed not going to kill her.

"Oh…um…okay then" she uttered, bestowing him with a bewildered look. With slow calculated movements he reached around her and grabbed a notebook that had been flung on top of the pile of clothes. "…um what do you want with my story book?" she asked quietly stepping away from him. The masked figure motioned for something to write with and opened to a blank page. "Oh….hmmm where did that pencil go," Miya huffed as she pushed the clothes off the bed in a semi-frantic search for her missing pencil. At last after a search for the past five minutes she found the small well used device.

"Here ya go Jason" she said as she handed the pencil to him, giving him a small smile.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Pov Change~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

I was consumed with anger at this girl whom I had spared, here I let her live and she goes and starts planning ways to fight me. I was preparing myself mentally for slashing through her small frame with my machete, but the next thing I knew she was telling me she was going hunting! Ha like that's really what those weapons would be used for! I knew that she was going to use them against me but I just couldn't seem to find it in me to stop the hard laughs that were bursting forth from my body. Time seemed to drag on as my fit of laugher continued uninterrupted by the girl that was standing only a few feet from him. Her sudden out burst of anger was such a surprise that it stopped his fit in one loud burst.

"Yes! Hunting! I prefer some nice fresh meat to the small amount of food that those idiots who I call my friends brought!" The girl shouted at him, her voice raising with every other word. I pulled myself to my full height and stared down at her for a short time, daring the foolish girl to raise her voice again. Our glares met, and we battled for another few minutes. I stared to grow tired of our battle of stubbornness and broke contact to blink. Tilting my head in curiosity, I wished more than ever that I could still talk so I could ask this strange female why she hadn't run from me again.

"…what? You gonna kill me or not!" her voice sprang into my thoughts and I noticed her hand rise to run through her colored hair. Her question brought me back to our current situation and I felt the need to answer her. I knew that the only way I could communicate would be either to draw a picture, use what little writing skills I had or body language, for this instance body language seemed to work. I shook my head from side to side and relaxed my posture so that I may look a little less scary.

I deeply wanted to be able to communicate with this girl. Looking back at the pile of clothes he found a small notebook that could might be able to use for his questions. I grabbed the small book of paper, "…um what do you want with my story book?" she asked as I moved further away from her and motioned for something to write with. With a surprised look she turned and started searching for a pencil in the pile of her belongings. I noticed that she was starting to get frustrated with the clothes and as I was about to push them away she gave a loud huff of air and pushed the pile of clothes off the bed. She searched the blankets and sleeping bag for another few minutes and finally with a grunt she pulled a small gray, what looked like pen up from the mess of covers on the bed. Slowly turning the girl turned towards me and gave a small smile, "Here ya go Jason" she said surprising and increasing my interest at this odd girl who had walked into my life.

I looked down at the paper and carefully wrote down my first question,

_What is your name?_

I finished and handed the small notebook to her. She replied quickly, I took note of her face as it lit up in surprise.

"oh! I'm sorry, I never did tell you my name…I'm Miya Soukana" she said as she looked up at me still somewhat startled. "What're you going to do with me, why aren't you going to kill me?" she asked and froze, as if she just realized the question she had asked.

I motioned for the paper again, as she handed me the notebook I noticed just how small she seemed this close up. Taking a few moments, I thought over my reasons for not killing her, finally I found my reason. I started to write, and noticed that she had moved to try and look over my shoulder at the paper.

_Your different from other teens I've seen come here. _

_My mother didn't like the ones who sinned, they were the reason I died and that's the reason why I continue her revenge but I think she would have been fine with me leaving you alive._

_ You haven't sinned since you got here…_

I wrote slowly making sure to spell my words right. I knew that there may have been some mistakes that she could see but I had only learned my basic writing skills from my mother. I hadn't noticed but at one point of my drop into memories, the girl, Miya had taken the notebook out of my hands and was carefully rereading what I had written.

"oh…hehe I guess I would be a little odd for you to see...my mom always did say I was an odd one, I guess she didn't know that me wanting to be different would save my life!" she said looking up and into my eyes. "Your mother must have been very religious." She stated as she darted her eyes away and looked down at the bed. I nodded, mother really had been religious but from what I gathered people these days really weren't.

A few moments passed in silence but a soft yawn cut through the air making me turn back to her. She noticed my stare and gave me an embarrassed smile, "sorry it's just…it's really late and I'm all tired from cleaning and cutting wood…" she explained. I nodded at her, finding myself torn between staying longer with her and leaving her to rest. I reached over and grabbed the notebook and wrote;

_You need to sleep…I'll come and check on you later_

_Please don't leave the cabin._

Finishing I handed the notebook back to her and let her read what I had written. Her crystal blue eyes looked up at me as she gave a smile and a nod to confirm what I had asked. I hesitated, there was defiantly something different about this girl, this Miya Soukana. Slowly I reached my hand up, making her flinch but I kept my movements slow and watched her relax somewhat. Our eyes stayed locked, I wasn't sure why but I found my hand brushing against her cheek. A distant howl of a wolf broke our moment, Miya blinked and watched me as I turned and left her cabin. My thoughts ring loud and clear in my head; I may have just found the person who could help me with my ever consuming loneliness.

* * *

Well there you all go :D there is chapter 5 that I promised you! I can't believe it took me this long to write it…I'm so sorry…life has been difficult, finals and all :p but I hope that this is good enough to tide you over till I can update another long wait from now XD sorry!

I also was being asked about their romance, well here is the starting…I really didn't want to start it so soon but I've had complaints so I had to make this up as I went (I do that anyways XD ) also I have made a folder just for this story and anything related on my deviantart so you all should go check it out, I'll post more pictures and stuff, I also have the chapters put up there too :D but I'd prefer if you'd leave comments here :/

Anyways check it out: leviathan02. deviantart. com


	6. moving on

I just wanted to let my followers know that I will more than likely be only posting updates on archiveofourown. Org now….I am currently writing the next chapter and hopefully it will be posted tonight I make no promises. This chapter has been the hardest to write because I wasn't sure where to go from where I left off…or how to for that matter. I am currently having trouble with it but writing more than I have in quite sometime hope full I will actually stick to it tonight I have my story there under the same name so it should be easy to find :D hope you all will stick with me but if not sorry to see that.

Leviathan


	7. Defending The Weak

Ah yes just so you all know, when Jason writes he actually doesn't have proper grammar…like your, you're and there, their and they're, it makes sense because if you think about it, he was homeschooled by his mom and would have been only in like 5th ish grade so he wouldn't quite have the grasp on it yet would he? I know I didn't when I was writing back then, heck I still have trouble with it sometimes….yeah I just wanted to let you know that since I was re reading the last chapter and some things may look like I have bad grammar, just know that is on purpose! I know my grammar :3

That there *points up* is my author's note since you all have had it with my crap and no one reads this crap anyways :3 so on with the story

Also give a warm welcome to me for being back in the normal world :D yay I'm back and working and only a bit homeless for now yay!

* * *

Miya stood there moments after her encounter with Jason. She wasn't sure what had just occurred between herself and the undead killer but, somehow knew that it must have been important. Silently she moved to grab her two pistols that she had lied about using for hunting earlier. "Sorry Jason, but I need to rescue the idiots from you…people will blame me if I don't" she quietly uttered to herself.

Taking note of all her weapons she had packed, miya decided on a large hunting knife to accompany her duel pistols. Strapping her knife to her pants and grabbed her holsters for her prized pistols. Strapping it on she headed out the door, starting her search for the teens that were left and in grave danger.

~*~*~*~*~Pov change~*~*~*~*~

I left miya's cabin and started on my search for the other teens. While traveling through the dark woods one of my bells signaled one of my traps was being tripped. I knew that whoever tripped it would be able to stumble around the different parts of the trap till I got there.

When I arrived the first three levels had been tripped and the two teens were running right at the final level. I made it possible for them to see me and run right at the last level of the trap. I let out a small huff of silent laughter as their eyes widened on their way down into my hidden pit. Earlier while those teens had been sinning and "playing" in my lake I began digging and hiding my traps I would use on them. This trap had been one of the ones I had taken the most time on, since I was trying to keep myself occupied during the day anyways. They were falling into a deep pit of about 5 feet deep only to land on the bodies of their dead friends….well parts of them.

The teens climbed out as I predicted they would, yes I was letting them go…for a bit. They started to run towards the last part of my trap, but something was going wrong one of the males was running at me….hahaha with a stick. He charged me with the small stick and swung it hard only to let out a surprised yelp when it broke easily on my arm. Sometimes these teens are just too stupid. I quickly grabbed him by the neck and slammed his body into one of the surrounding trees. There was a loud squish and, whoops looks like I hit a branch. Well that leaves the last two girls and one boy. This is going to be fun.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Pov change*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

It would seem that Jason was having one heck of a time with my friends if their screams were anything to go by. I'm not sure if they were just stupid or if Jason was just too smart because it would seem that there was blood everywhere around camp. I know they can't be too hurt because I haven't found a body just yet, scratch that there's Benny hanging from a tree…I must be getting close.

I quickened my jog around camp looking for the remainder of my friends but it seems like I was always one step behind them. We had made it about half way through the camp it would seem before I found any sign that they were close.

There was a trail of blood as well as a couple of Lisa's shoes leading to the boat house and screaming was ringing out of the building.

I ran as fast as I could, even ran through the small marsh to get to the other side quicker. I was nearing the boat house when I heard everything go quiet, not a good sign. Smashing my shoulder into the door I pulled one of my pistols out and aimed it into the dark run down shack of a boat house.

~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*Pov change(for good this time I hope)~*~*~*~*~*~

Lisa and Krissy could be seen cornered in the back of the boat house with the large figure of Jason looming over them ready for the last strike. Ken was no where to be seen as the girls cowered and awaited death.

Without a sound Jason raised his machete to cleave the two girls in half, only to be tackled from behind by a small shadow. Both crashed to the ground with a loud thud only for the shadow to spring back to its feet. "You girls okay?" it asked turning and quickly pulling them away from the corner. "Ken? Is that you!?" krissy asked as she felt for his face in the dark room. "Yeah now come on we need to leave!" he whispered harshly and ushered the two towards the door. They were stopped by a small figure standing in the entrance with a shining gun held to their faces. Just as they all turned to try and run out a different way the large figure of Jason appeared in front of them looming dangerously.

"JASON! Step away from them right now!" the small figure behind the group screamed and took aim.

Jason paused in his attempt to attack the group from behind at the small but clear voice yelling at him. He knew that voice, glancing at the figure he quickly moved forward pushing the three teenagers out of the way.

Miya stiffened and took better aim at Jason's head, "stop this and let them go now!" she demanded stiffly at the quite figure.

Jason raised his hand suddenly and pointed harshly back at the camp then back at miya. It was his way of saying; _you shouldn't be here get back to camp!_

"No I won't let you hurt them!" miya said stubbornly still holding aim waiting for him to move an inch out of line or back towards her friends.

When he did move it was back towards her friends like she predicted he would, get rid of the reason why she came out here and she would go back…yeah right. Without warning she squeezed the trigger letting off the loud crack and shot Jason in the back of the head.

* * *

Short chapter is short…sorry not much I can do bout this…I have big plans but I need to work out how to write them correctly right now so for now you get short chapter from me. Love you guys hope you enjoyed!


	8. Happy new years treat

So I'm going to try and finish this as soon as possible but I have lots of stuff to do I'm quite happy with how this story is turning out I finally got the inspiration to write again and decided I would give you all a treat for the new year so here it goes;

There was a high pitch scream followed by a loud thump that came from the small boat house on Crystal Lake. Everyone within the small house had frozen either in shock or from terror. Miya was the first to snap out of it as she lunged forward and grabbed hold of the terrified girls huddled in the corner. Seeing Miya's movement snapped the spell that had been cast over Ken who was still huddled next to Krissy.

"come on before he wakes up! DEAR LORD SAVE ME FROM PETRIFIED VALLEY GIRLS! Ken help me!" Miya screamed as she tried desperately to move the still frozen girls both of which hadn't taken their eyes off the large body that their friend had just shot. Ken snapping at the command started trying to push the girls up into a kneeling position all the while keeping his eyes on the still body of the famous killer.

"you….you shot it! You shot it!" Krissy exclaimed and finally got to her feet yanking her arm out of miya's grip. "yes I shot him now lets get the heck out of here before anything else tries to kill us!" Miya screamed putting more effort into yanking lissa since krissy was standing.

"No Wait don't-" Miya heard ken call out. Just as she had turned her back on the other girl. Swinging around Miya saw that Krissy was no longer standing in the same spot; she was standing over Jason's large body.

I will let your minds wander from that :D

Happy new year guys and gals

Love,

leyu


End file.
